There is a flip cover type case as an example of a smartphone case. The flip cover type case is classified into a general simple type case that protects a smartphone screen and a smart cover type case that provides a function of actively turning on or off a smartphone by using a magnetic chip attached to the inside of a flip cover when a user opens or closes the flip cover. Also, recently, the flip cover type case has been developed to provide a function of receiving a phone call or checking the current time through a transparent portion of the cover.
In general, a smartphone cover is limited to a function of turning on or off a smartphone screen by detecting the opening or closing of the cover and a function of displaying message reception notification or time information through a small window formed in the cover.